The Legend Of Korra: My New Version
by WaterEarthFireAir
Summary: Well what im gonna do is take legend of korra and twist it to make a new plot and everything. I suck a summaries so im just gonna tell you where it starts off. Its after the episode the AfterMath. wanna find out more read the story. Rated T But its boreder line with Rated M i might end up changing it later on sorry And it will have self harm dont read if that offends you sorry :
1. The First Night

**okay so heres whats gonna happen im gonna write as it comes but you guys can suggest things and i will take spins on some episodes or basicly rewrite some thing whatever happens.**

**sorry if the characters are really OOC.**

**disclaimer: i own all of lok and atla so come at me**

Chapter 1: The first night

Korra woke up screaming yet again. Since she faced amon the second time her nightmares just kept coming back. Unable to sleep she would walk outside to meditate or waterbend under the moon, and every night Tenzin saw the frightened avatar to scared to sleep go outside. It pained Tenzin to have to see this because in the time that Korra has lived with him and trained with him he has learned to love her as his own daughter. To make matter worse she found mako outside. 'shit' the one person korra didnt want to see was right out there. She was hoping to avoid him tonight since it was their first night here after what happened in the Sato mansion.

~Makos POV~

Unable to sleep after todays events I walked outside to clear my mind. Finding the perfect spot an old wooden gazebo i gazed across the bay to the ruins of the probending arena. It wasnt long until i heard someone walking up behind me.

~Korra's POV~

"Oh sorry Mako i didnt think you would be outside at this hour." "Same to you. You okay Korra?" No im not okay, im scared to death that Amon is still out there and not to mention i have to watch you and Asami for now on! Oh yea and the fact that you can just end our friendship just like that. "Yea im fine just gonna meditate and all under the moon light because you know waterbender and all." 'I hope he doesnt see through my lie'

"Okay then dont let me disturb you. Wait you think i can join you i need to relax and all." FUCK NO GO AWAY YOUR ONE OF MY PROBLEMS! "Sure why not." As we sat down i stated out loud hopin that he would hear me, "Avatar Aang please help me i need to get into the spirt world i need to master airbending, I need help."

~Pov change~

As soon as Korra said that her eyes were glowing for about 2 second before fading and closing. Korra was finally sliping into the spirit world. Mako on the other hand was processing what she said until he saw her eyes glowing knowing that she was finally going into the spirit had also seen this happen so he went outside to tell Mako to go back in and get some rest Korra probably wouldnt come back around until the morning.

Yet again Tenzin was right. When Korra opened her eyes again she was a little shocked to see it was morning and that she was sitting face to face with Tenzin and they had a plate of food inbetween them. "Good morning Korra i see your back from the spirit world, eat please i figured you might be hungry and i would rather talk to you out here." "O-Okay... oh yea before i eat Aang said that you are doing amazing and he misses you." Hearing that made Tenzin's heart all warm and fuzzy inside all he managed to tell her was,"eat."

**WOOHOO cliff hanger! First LOK story well really first story ever on here please review and give me ideas and as the story goes on i will make each chapter longer!**


	2. Can You Say Awkward

**A/N This is a flashback is what happened she is telling Tenzin as this happens. ****Also it has a little Makorra action here**

Chapter 2: Can You Say **AWKWARD!**

_As Korra sliped further and further into the spirit world. As she opened her eyes she found mako not to be there but instead a friendly airbender that looked a lot like Tenzin. She was able to place a name for him instantly, "Avatar Aang", finally he showed himself to Korra, "I've been trying to get into the spirt world forever now! Why is it that i am just able to come to the spirit world now?"_

_What the older airbender did after that was a little shocking for Korra. The airbender hugged her, "I think you know the answer to ypur own question, what happened tonight? One of your allies betrayed you and finally the spirtural side of you clicked and here you are. Took you long enough, I've been waiting for years to meet you."_

_To this Korra let go and started to walk and talk with Aang. "Now that you are able to go into the spirt world you will be able to get airbending better. Let alone master the avatar state." "So Aang what your saying is that i will be able to start airbending sooner? Why would that matter though i wont be able to master it with Amon breathing down my back!" "Ahhh yes the Amon threat. Can i tell you something... Do you think he has ever fought my son and even then my son is not as powerful as we are! Think about it you must go now. Tell Tenzin that i love him and miss him, and tell my wife when you see her next that i cant wait to see her again."_

"Korra I think its time for your training to begin." "Okay Tenzin let me just get my airbending clothes on..." Sprinting down the hallway into her room (still forgetting that she shared it with Asami) and walked in just to see Mako and Asmai making out. The couple broke apart as they heard Korra come into her room,"Uh sorry Korra uhm we were just uh," "Save it Mako i just need to change into my airbending outfit in the bathroom." Mako waited as the obviously heart broken avatar walked into the bathroom to change. Asami lowering her voice so low Mako almost couldnt hear her, "Mako what's wrong with Korra? OMG she likes you doesn't she?" "And it matters because why?," Makos voice started to rise,"Its not like Korra and i would ever be a thing! I'm with you!"

Korra finally let out a strangled cry and ran out the bathroom wiping her tears away. She only faintly heard Mako cry out to her and apologize but she didnt want to hear him. She had other plans in mind as she rooted his feet into the ground with earthbending, threw fire balls at him and then slaping him across the face with a water whip. As she continued to run she heard Mako calling Bolin to uneartbend his feet...

**Ahh so what do you think. Brought the spirt world in, Aang and a little DRAMA! Tell me what you think and thanks guys 2 reviews already and the story has only been up a day thanks so much 3 **


	3. Unexpected

**Thank you for your reviews and suggestions i hope you noticed that i made the changes in this chapter! Sorry i ment to upload this yesterday but I have been studying for my math finals like crazy! BTW sorry for the short chapters earlier my bad typing them on my phone so they look long but they are just really short. **

**Anyway heres the new chapter!**

Chapter 3: Unexpected

Bolin had seen all of this happened and wanted to comfort the distraught Avatar. Running past where his brother was standing stuck in the ground and did a quick one two with his wrist to release him. "Korra Stop turn around!" Grabbing her arm and spinning her around so that she faced him, he saw the tears streaming freely down her face. Pulling her into a bone crushing yet gentle hug. Stroking the back of her head and letting her sob into his shirt. "Its okay Korra. Don't worry im here for you."

"Thank you so much Bolin, I don't know what I would do without you as a friend. Bolin I have an idea why don't we spend the day together watch me train then we will go on a date!" Running off to training with Tenzin, Korra confident that she will airbend today especially after her meeting with Aang.

* * *

Like she was most of the time she was right! After Tenzin had agreed to let Bolin stay and help her train he would jump of a rock boulder he created, Korra would have to cushion his fall with airbending if not he would catch himself by using eathbending. After trying for 5 times Korra finally was able to catch him in a tornado that she made completely on her that there were a lot of hugs and jumping around between everyone. Korra was now just that much closer to becoming a full Avatar.

* * *

**_Back with Asami and Mako..._ **

"Asami I've told you like 6 times already nothing happened with me and Korra!I don't know why she's so upset!"

"Mako i know already i was just waiting for you to man up. While you were taking a shower i found Korra when she was on her break and she told me everything. She said that she likes you and that you two kissed! She said she was waiting for the right time to tell me, she didn't want to hurt me anymore than i have been! Mako," she took a shaky breath to calm herself down, "Mako. We. Are. Over."

* * *

Running out of the room she found Korra in their room. "Oh Korra how much did you hear?" The poor girl cried into Korra's chest.

"Oh Asami, i heard it all i'm so sorry this had to happen. Im still not even sure if Mako and I are friends anymore if that helps. Do you want me to cancel my date with Bolin to stay home with you?"

"Oh no Korra I couldn't do that!I'll talk to Pema because while i was here she has become almost a mother to me. I will help her around the house so i can avoid Mako."

* * *

An hour had passed and Korra was ready for her date with Bolin.


	4. Pain

**Credits to this story goes to MaximumRideIsMeAndMakoIsMine because i have been having major writers block and they gave me an idea for this chapter. This chapter is when Bolin and Korra are on their date.**

**_PLEASE READ! THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SOME TOPICS THAT PEOPLE MAY NOT WANT TO READ! I WARNED YOU! THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE WILL INCLUDE SLEF HARM IF THAT TOPIC IS A PROBLEM FOR YOU I LET ME KNOW AND I WILL DO SOMETHING TO_** _**HELP!**_**  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Pain

Korra was almost when she heard a knock on the door. Using her new skill of airbending she opened the door to see a young airbender.

"Hello Jinora whats up?"

"Bolin sent me to tell you that you should bring a bathing suit so you can go swimming later."

"Oh. Okay that sounds like fun thanks tell him i will be there ready in 10 minutes, and to meet me by the meditation gazibo."

And with that the young airbender made an air scooter and left. Korra was running around the room until she was able to find a bathing suit. "Where is my one piece," finding a bathing suit with a sigh she walked out of the room with her bathing suit under her outfit,"I guess Bolin will be in for a shocker."

* * *

**Mako's POV**

Bolin was outside at the meditation gazibo when I saw Korra walking out to him and give him a hug. "I shouldn't spy but what is happing she heard what happened with me and Asami i would think she would be all over me by now but no shes going after my brother!"

Hidding in the bush I was able to hear the whole thing, "Hey Korra you look great, I figured that we could have dinner on the beach and maybe go for a swim." That poor kid his face is tomato red.. Wait did i just hear him say that him and Korra were gonna go for a late night swim!

"Oh Bolin that sounds amazing lets get going!" Korra was obviously happy about this but why we all know she likes me. I should probably follow them to make sure nothing bad happens. Having to watch them go off to the beach together arm in arm with those silly grins on their faces brought a pain to my heart for some reason. No I cant go after Korra now especially after Asami and I just broke up like 2 hours ago. About 5 minutes passed before i allowed myself to follow. If i got caught Bolin and Korra would never trust me again and I don't that to happen.

It was easy to get to the beach with out being heard or seen but once i got there i could't hide myself. I looked and looked until i found the perfect spot. It was getting late and it looked like they were just gonna talk for a little while so i decided that i could sit down and relax in my little hut of rocks. Well that is until i heard the sentence that I didn't want to hear come out of my little brother's mouth.

"Korra just put your clothes over there by those rocks here take mine too!" Oh shit they were swimming i forgot about that! Making my way out of the rocks is when i knew that i fucked up.


	5. Secret

**Continuation from last chapter what will happen! BIG BORRA PARTS**

Chapter 5: The Secret

After Mako left his little hut of rocks he realized that he left something there. Something that, would give him away for sure if they found it., Mako left his scarf. It was to late to go back know he just had to hope Korra wouldn't see it.

"Bolin! The Water is freezing! Why are we doing this?"

"Oh Come here Korra maybe I can help warm you up, or you can firebend this water warmer."

Mako had seen enough, he couldn't stand the fact that his brother was able to win over Korra so quickly. First date and they were already making out in the water. He couldn't take it and shot fire from his mouth towards the sky forgetting where he was and what he was doing.

"Oh shit Korra we need to get back someone is out here with us!"

"Holy shit was he following us! Lets get out clothes like now. Come now Bolin this is crazy. First we need to do this one last time," Korra pulled Bolin in for one last kiss, "Now lets get our stuff."

Korra running out of the water to be soon followed by Bolin who soon caught up to her and grabbed her around her waist. Lowering his head so it was in line with her ear he said in a low voice,"Korra i have been going crazy over you since day one, i think i might love you." At that Korra froze up and didn't say anything. She just ran with tears in her eyes, as she reached her clothes something red caught her eyes. Korra had thoughts but that just made it clear, Mako was hear and probably heard and saw all of that.

Turning to face Bolin she lied with no problem,"Bolin i'm sorry i don't feel good i think its a girl thing so i'm just gonna go back to my room. Tonight was amazing thanks so much."

Red faced Bolin spoke,"Umm yea sure lets get you back to your room and you welcome."Walking back to Korra's room she just felt worse and worse. Why did this have to happen! Why did she have to be the avatar! Why did she have to be born?

When she got to her room Korra hugged Bolin good bye and grabbed her knife and made her way out the window and went to the nearest island to get away from everyone. She then found an island and sat down on it and cut her wrist. She cut for every time she hurt Mako, every time she hurt Bolin, every time she hurt Asami, and every time she hurt someone close to her while being in republic city. Sobbing and cutting until the pain went away she sliced her wrist open until little beaded red dots made her arm soaked because of the blood. Finally she passed out at sunrise, Tenzin would be looking for her soon, he would know where to look. Mako and Bolin would come for sure. Maybe Asami, Pema would stay with the kids. Korra didn't want them all to see her in this state just the 3 guys thats it.

As she slipped further into sleep she heard Aang and Roku calling to her saying to be strong and to never do that again. They would say things like if she left now Amon would win. With that Aang had helped Korra get back to shore so that Tenzin would be able to find her. Just before Aang left he told Korra one last thing, "Don't hold in your emotions i learned the hard way on the serpents pass i gave up hope. Don't make the same mistake as me."

When Korra woke up she was in her room again, but the voices she heard outside didn't sound mad, they must have understood why she did it. "Owww" Korra's arm felt like it was on fire. Just then everyone rushed into the room to take care of her and talk to her. Mako ran to Korra first to give her a hug, he had tears streaming down his cheeks, Bolin cried and said that she belonged with Mako and he stood away. Tenzin explained why Bolin was far away and that he felt responsible, and that he wanted Korra to rest and then see someone to talk about her problems later on.

**Wow so i made this chapter very drama like. This chapter was gonna be part of the other one Pain but i was taking forever updating i split them in 2. Well i hope you enjoy review and give me ideas**


	6. Sleep

**BE WARNED I AM A TRUE MCR FAN SO I ADDED ONE OF THEIR SONGS TO THIS CHAPTER I DO NOT OWN THE SONG MCR OWNS THE SONG. IF YOU WANNA LISTEN TO IT ITS CALLED SLEEP.**

Chapter 6: Sleep

"Korra, Korra it's Mako Tenzin thought it would be good for you to talk to me about what happened because… well because we are team mates and, and I love you."

"Mako I cant please don't say that it only makes it worse. Im hurting everyone this isn't good, you, Bo, Asami, Tenzin, my parents, Katara. I shouldn't be here I- I think they made a mistake by making me the avatar. That's why I hurt my self I- I just cant take this pain, the pressure."

After their short conversion Mako just let Korra sob into his chest telling her that everything would be okay. They stood like that until she started to mumble into his chest, "Mako I'm tired, but the more rest and sleep the more people I let down. Mako if I fall asleep I will have nightmares I cant."

"Shh Shhh Korra calm down let me sing you asleep." Softly he started the song,

_"Some say, now suffer all the children_

_And walk away a savior_

_Or a madman and polluted_

_From gutter institutions_

_Don't you breathe for me_

_Undeserving of your sympathy_

_Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did_

_And through it all_

_How could you cry for me?_

_Cause I don't feel bad about it_

_So shut your eyes_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_And sleep_

_Just sleep_

_The hardest part is letting go of your dreams_

_A drink for the horror that I'm in_

_For the good guys, and the bad guys_

_For the monsters that I've been_

_Three cheers for tyranny_

_Unapologetic apathy_

_Cause there ain't no way that I'm coming back again_

_And through it all_

_How could you cry for me?_

_Cause I don't feel bad about it_

_So shut your eyes_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_And sleep_

_Just sleep_

_The hardest part's the awful things that I've seen_

_"...Sometimes I see flames. _

_And sometimes I see people that I love dying and... it's always..."_

_Just sleep_

_Just sleep_

_Just sleep_

_Just sleep_

_Just sleep_

_Just sleep"_

As soon as he heard her soft snoring indicating she was now sound asleep he leaned in and kissed her forehead,"I love you Korra."

* * *

"Yo Mako!"

"Yes Bolin?"

"Mako I know you like Korra, you two need each other, I will have to stop my silly crush. And By the Way I know you were following us yesterday thats another reason i was being such a flirt, just wanted to see how much you really love her."

"Bolin, your one fucked up bastard. But thanks, really and i think that Asami may have the hots for you if that makes you feel better."

Just then Tenzin came down the hallway with a waterbender, "Guys this is Kya shes gonna try to heal Korra before the press finds out about this. Mako get some rest she will be in good hands. You too Bolin."


End file.
